


Unexpected turn

by Frullama



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Envy!Whump, Fluff, I love these two losers, M/M, Short, What could of been, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frullama/pseuds/Frullama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was pushing ten pm when there was a knock on the door.  It was less of a knock and more of a dull thud, like a cabbage hitting a wall.  Edward marked the page in his book and placed it to the side, cautiously sliding off the ratty couch towards the door.  They weren’t expecting anyone at their room, and it was awfully late for hotel workers to come calling.  He pushed the dead lock back but left the security chain connected as he eased the door open a sliver.  Ed’s heart leapt as the door suddenly bared a weight that had the chain pulled taught.  The only reason he didn’t immediately drop into a defensive stance was he could see a figure leaning against the door outside.  The unmistakable long green hair was a dead giveaway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected turn

It was pushing ten pm when there was a knock on the door. It was less of a knock and more of a dull thud, like a cabbage hitting a wall. Edward marked the page in his book and placed it to the side, cautiously sliding off the ratty couch towards the door. They weren’t expecting anyone at their room, and it was awfully late for hotel workers to come calling. He pushed the dead lock back but left the security chain connected as he eased the door open a sliver. Ed’s heart leapt as the door suddenly bared a weight that had the chain pulled taught. The only reason he didn’t immediately drop into a defensive stance was he could see a figure leaning against the door outside. The unmistakable long green hair was a dead giveaway.

“Hey bum. Get off the door, so I can open it.” Envy grunted in response and stood up enough for the door to close. “Why didn’t you just come to the window like usual? Are you trying to get caught?” Ed called harshly unlocking the chain, then throwing the door open. The alchemist only got a brief view of the homunculus’s back before Envy was falling backwards into the hotel room.

Thanks to Ed trained reflexes he was able to swoop down and catch the taller man’s shoulders before he hit the floor.   Ed pulled him further into the room, so that he cleared the door way, and then lowered the homunculus the rest of the way down. On high alert, Ed ran around Envy and looked out the door for danger. There was no indication that there was anyone on the floor, or that anyone had witnessed Envy being there. His sharp eyes could make out that on the dirty carpet that there were drops of blood leading to his hotel room. Hopefully no one would notice that. Then to Ed’s horror, he looked at his door, where there was a large bloody imprint where something hit the door. There were also red smudges from where Envy’s finger tips had touched the door.

A low growl rolled out Ed’s mouth as he slammed the door closed. “Hey, idiot, what’s the big idea?” Ed stopped short when Envy gazed up at him blearily from the floor. He had a kind of drunken smile on his pale face, and he was drenched in blood.  His hair was matted down on the right side of his face and his trademark belly shirt and shorts were torn and dark with blood. His headband was just gone. Envy propped himself up on his elbows.

“Oi-chibi, I brought you a present!” Envy lifted what was a brown ruck sack, but now was now mostly red and bulging in a deeply suspicious way. His fingers cracked as he dropped the bag on the carpet next to him. It made a squelching sound as it hit the floor.

Ed winced and tried not to think about the contents. He edged closer to the man on the floor and tried to assess his multiple injuries. He didn’t have many open wounds to account for all the blood, but it was possible that he had healed some. Or that not all the blood was his.  “What happened to you?”

The homunculus’s smile turned strained, and he blinked rapidly. “Don’t you want to look? It’s the good news.” Ed stared hard at him then reached out to touch the side of his head. Envy jerked away and let out a nervous laugh. “That’s still tender.”

“Do you have a concussion?” The alchemist frowned at the unfocused expression on the other man’s face. His purple eyes looked hazy and tired. Envy rarely stayed hurt for long, and it bothered him that he wasn’t recovering quickly like he usually did.

“You should see the other guys.” Envy said mumbled cheekily. “Even you’d be proud of me.”

“Are the other guys in the bag?” Envy answered with a devious grin that set Ed’s teeth on edge. Ed steeled himself and pulled the bag open. Ed’s mouth went dry. “Is that…?”

“Wrath _and_ Pride.” Envy declared happily, looking like the cat who slaughtered the canary.

Ed looked up alarmed, “You killed Führer Bradley and his kid.”

“Wrath and Pride.” The homunculus corrected, affronted. “I _killed_ Wrath _and_ Pride. For you” Envy frowned at the blonde. “Why aren’t you amazed? You’re not being very gracious.”

“Why?!” Ed blurted, exasperatedly.

“’Why?!’” Envy mocked in a high pitched tone. “You want all of my kind killed. I just made your job so much easier.” Envy said all this with as much sass as he could without getting up.

Edward crossed his arms and glared. “You can’t just do things like this without talking to me first. We were coming up with a plan together! We’re not prepared to deal with the fall out of a move like this! What were you thinking?”

“Brother?” Alphonse poked his helmet in the room. “What’s all- Envy! Are you okay? What’s going on?”

“Al~,” Envy whined pathetically, “your brother is being so mean to me.”

Al’s armor somehow contorted in disappointment when it turned to Ed. “Brother! Can’t you see he’s hurt?” He crowded around Envy protectively, but Ed just shook his head.

“Don’t fall for it Al. He’s just screwed us over.”

“Oh.” Alphonse deflated.

Ed shifted into all-business mode, and Al straightened in response. “We have to do some emergency planning. But first we have to deal with the heads and Envy. We should leave this hotel and probably city immed-”

“They found out! They know.” Envy interrupted. “Father sent them after me. I had no choice.” Ed looked down at Envy, whose face was flushed with the dismissal and hurt. Ed felt his heart clench at the Sin’s words, and stomach drop at the Sin’s expression. Ed glanced at Al, who nodded wordlessly before disappearing back into the bedroom to start packing. Ed knelt before Envy and gently took his face into his human and metal hands, looking into his eyes.

“Why didn’t you just say so?”

Envy gave an aborted shrug, “It was cooler the other way.” Ed scoffed, then leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the Sin’s forehead. “You were supposed to be really impressed and be like, ‘oh, Envy’s so tall and strong and amazing. I want to give him my booty right now.’” Ed snorted a laugh, lips still sealed against his skin.  “And anyway, I wanted to kill them way before they tried to kill me. So I was going to do it even if they didn’t ambush me.” Envy grumbled bitterly. Ed went to pull back, but Envy threw his arms around him and clung. The blonde sighed and gathered the other into a hug against his chest.

“You’re infuriating. You look like a mess.” Ed pointed out as Envy relaxed against him.

Envy gazed up at Ed with a tired grin, purple eyes dark. "Those two did like their bloodshed. They liked it less towards the end."

Ed smiled fondly despite himself. “No kidding. Why aren’t you healing?”

Envy bit his lip anxiously and averted his eyes. “That’s the bad news.”

“That before was the good news?” Ed said skeptically.

“Well, yeah.”

“And the bad news?”

“I’m gonna need to hide for a while because… well… I lost a lot of red stones.”

Realization dawned on Ed. “Are you mortal?”

“I- don’t know...” Envy tensed as he let those words land. It had occurred to him that once he lost his immortality, his ability to act as Edward’s muscle, that he could lose his value to the alchemist. This thing that they had been doing seemed to hang on something intangible and gorgeous, and so far, Envy hadn’t been able to screw up bad enough to get the boot, regardless of his nature.  He almost felt safe in whatever this was, almost.

The blonde took a moment to digest that information, then dropped a kiss on top of the taller man’s head and tightened his hold on him. “I’m glad you’re alive Envy. We’ll work something out.”

Envy gave a wobbly smile and pressed his face into the smaller man’s chest.


End file.
